Whitestorm
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Whitekit Whitepaw Whitestorm Whitestorm |familyl = Snowfur Thistleclaw Willowpelt Sorreltail Rainwhisker, Sootfur |familyt = Mother: Father: Mate: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 402 |apps = Sandstorm, BrightheartRevealed in the allegiances of Forest of Secrets |precededby1 = Fireheart |succeededby1 = Graystripe |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, Shattered Peace, SkyClan's Destiny, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon}} Whitestorm is a large, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, muscular, powerful white tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with yellow eyes, massive paws,Revealed in Rising Storm, page 21 tufted ears, a stuck-out tail, and a scar behind his ear.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 404 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Whitekit is born to Snowfur and Thistleclaw. He befriends Tigerkit, who was the only kit in the nursery before Whitekit was born. Bluefur watches over him often when he and Tigerkit play outside in the camp and when they walk around camp with Frostkit and Brindlekit, who were born a half-moon after Whitekit. Bluefur remarks that she wants Whitekit to stay young for a long time and to chase nothing fiercer than a moss-ball. While Whitekit enjoys himself as a kit, Snowfur makes no attempt to hide her desire to become a warrior again. One nice day, Bluefur takes Snowfur out of the camp so she can stretch her legs. Unfortunately, Snowfur gets killed by a Twoleg monster while driving off a ShadowClan patrol. A ThunderClan patrol consisting of Adderfang, White-eye, Thrushpelt, Dappletail, and Windflight find Bluefur over Snowfur's body. Adderfang tells Bluefur that he'd tell Thistleclaw, Stormtail, and Sunstar about Snowfur's death, but Bluefur must tell Whitekit herself. Bluefur breaks Whitekit's heart by telling him that Snowfur won't be coming back. At first, Whitekit believes that Snowfur does not like him anymore. Bluefur explains that Snowfur loves him, and she will watch him from StarClan. Whitekit asks if he can visit her, forcing Bluefur to finally say that Snowfur is dead. Robinwing offers to share her milk and nest, but Whitekit wails that he only wants Snowfur. He curls next to his mother's body and vows to live outside with her. He won't accept Robinwing's milk or her nest. :A half-moon later, Bluefur is deeply depressed by her sister's death. Whitekit has allowed Robinwing to take care of him, and Bluefur begins to lose interest in her kin. Tawnyspots tells Bluefur that he will no longer spare her from patrols and hunting parties. He points out that neither Thistleclaw nor Whitekit have let grief take over them, unlike Bluefur. After a terrifying dream in which both Snowfur and Whitekit drown, Bluefur vows to spend more time with him, due to the dream and her desire to remove Whitekit from Thistleclaw's dangerous influence. When Sunstar forces Bluefur and Thistleclaw to hunt together, Bluefur finds that the latter task may be difficult considering that Thistleclaw warns Bluefur to stay away from his son, or else. Bluefur bares her teeth and refuses to listen. : Bluefur races away from Thistleclaw, claiming he can finish the patrol himself. When Sunstar asks why she has returned early, she says the pray was running low so she came to spend time with Whitekit. Tigerkit's apprentice ceremony comes shortly after and Thistleclaw is made his mentor. While Bluefur is jealous that a younger warrior received his first apprentice before her, Whitekit is glad that Bluefur is not Tigerpaw's mentor because he wants Bluefur for his own mentor. Bluefur takes Thistleclaw's mentorial duties as a good oppertunity to play with Whitekit. She is more eager to cure Whitekit of his father's influence due to Goosefeather's encouragement. Goosefeather also wants Bluefur to become deputy once the ill Tawnyspots is dead. Bluefur realizes that Thistleclaw is up against her in the choice for deputy. She acknowledges that he has an advantage since he has just received an apprentice. Bluefur hopes to become Whitekit's mentor, and when it is about time for Whitekit to be apprenticed, Bluefur requests that Sunstar grant Bluefur Whitekit as her apprentice; Sunstar gently declines because Bluefur basically mothered Whitekit, and she would be too soft with him, consequently. Sunstar gave Whitekit Patchpelt as his mentor, a choice Bluefur approved of. After moons of training, Whitepaw gains his warrior name of Whitestorm, a fitting name for a gentle, kind warrior. Bluefur is extremely proud that Whitestorm was able to resist his father's cruel training even though Tigerpaw gave him a scar behind his ear on Thistleclaw's orders. Bluefur gets Frostpaw to train, so she is happy how it turned out. :Even after Bluefur becomes a queen, loses her kits, and becomes deputy, she remains close to Whitestorm. He cheers loudly for her when she becomes deputy, second loudest only to Thistleclaw, who seems to yowl to StarClan themselves in outrage that he was passed over for deputy and to convince the Clan that she had his full support. She even remains close to him after she becomes leader. One day, Bluestar and Whitestorm walk along the Twoleg border, recollecting old memories of his kithood. She stops him, however, when she sees a ginger kittypet who nearly catches a blackbird. She is in awe when she sees his fiery pelt, and he wonders if he'll be a threat to their prey. Bluestar says nothing and the two go back to camp. Firestar's Quest :Whitestorm is only mentioned in this book. When Firestar first sees Cloudstar, he thinks that he is Whitestorm, and that he had come from StarClan to see him. Also, Whitestorm's mate, Willowpelt, is killed saving their son Sootpaw from a badger. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Whitestorm appears in one of Leafstar's dreams along with Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Snowfur, Skywatcher, and Cloudstar. Spottedleaf tells Leafstar that Whitestorm is Snowfur's son, and was the former deputy of ThunderClan. In the Original Series ''Into The Wild :Whitestorm was one of the cats sent to escort Rusty into the camp. He remarks to Bluestar that he was impressed how well a kittypet could keep up with Clan cats. Bluestar is glad that Whitestorm is showing him around the camp, but when Longtail sees the collar, she wishes Whitestorm would have removed it before he came to camp. Fire and Ice :After ThunderClan returns from the Gathering, Sandpaw asks Whitestorm why ShadowClan would want WindClan territory. He replies saying that ShadowClan wasn't as weak as they thought they would be, and that Nightpelt has more ambition than any cat expected. When Bluestar tells Fireheart and Graystripe to journey and bring WindClan back, Whitestorm tells them may they have StarClan's protection. :He was seen again waiting near the entrance of the camp with Longtail, preparing for a patrol, and calling Sandpaw over to join. Whitestorm was with Tigerclaw when he told Fireheart that Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw should be assessed. He tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw is a keen apprentice, and that he's sure she'll bring enough food for the Clan. He approaches Fireheart and Graystripe telling Graystripe to get rest, and for Fireheart to go on a patrol with Sandpaw the next day. The following day, Whitestorm suggests they can check out the RiverClan border. :Whitestorm is sent to hunt with Graystripe and Brackenpaw. When Fireheart says he was getting something from Yellowfang for a bellyache, he tells Fireheart to get it and to go hunt as well, because they can't have lazy warriors hanging around the camp. Fireheart thinks that his fears for Graystripe being with Silverstream are worse than what Whitestorm would say if he didn't put fresh-kill on the pile in time. Whitestorm's apprentice, Sandpaw, and another apprentice, Dustpaw become warriors with the names of Sandstorm and Dustpelt. :Onewhisker arrives at ThunderClan camp and asks for help, as RiverClan and ShadowClan are both attacking WindClan's camp. Bluestar agrees to help and sends two parties of warriors to their aid. Tigerclaw takes Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt, Fireheart, and Onewhisker on the lead party, while Whitestorm leads the second party with the rest of the ThunderClan warriors. Forest of Secrets :He is first seen curled up, asleep, with the other senior warriors in the center of the bush in the warriors' den. He then pads up to Bluestar, asking her what she would do with Brokentail, and that if she would tell the other Clans that she is sheltering him. Bluestar replies that she will say nothing. :Whitestorm is given another apprentice, Brightpaw. :Later on, when Thunderclan is trying to get to the Gathering when the river was flooded, Whitestorm tells Bluestar that ThunderClan territory is lower on the other side of the stream, and that the only way they can get across is to go through and onto ShadowClan territory. :Bluestar orders Whitestorm to lead a patrol to renew the scent markers along the RiverClan territory. Fireheart then orders Whitestorm and his patrol to come back, as they are in the heap of the battle, and they have very few warriors and apprentices in camp, as they are on patrols. :Whitestorm fights very hard in the battle against Tigerclaw and his rogues, and is a fine choice for deputy and was a popular choice before Fireheart was chosen. He seems not to be shaken when Fireheart is chosen and listens to his orders. :When Willowpelt anounces that she is having kits, Fireheart notices Whitestorm looking at her proudly, and thinks that they must be his kits. :When Fireheart tells the Clan about what Tigerclaw did, Whitestorm asks Bluestar what they are to do with Tigerclaw. Whitestorm fails to get Bluestar out of her den after Tigerclaw is exiled, and Bluestar tells him to leave. When Fireheart becomes deputy, Whitestorm asks him, "Well, Clan deputy, what would you like me to do now?" He also tells Fireheart to keep an eye on Darkstripe and Longtail since they were friends of Tigerclaw's. Rising Storm :Fireheart is still struggling with his deputyship, but Whitestorm encourages him on. :When Darkstripe asks who is leading the sunhigh patrol, Whitestorm calmly tells him that Fireheart would tell them who when he came back from hunting, clearly reluctant to be stirred by Darkstripe's hostile and annoyed tone. When Fireheart is having trouble deciding who goes on the evening patrol, Whitestorm states blankly that he would like to lead the evening patrol. Fireheart nods, and the rest of the patrol leaves, leaving only Fireheart and Whitestorm. Fireheart thanks and tells Whitestorm that he should have planned the patrols sooner, but Whitestorm tells him that it will be easier, and that everyone is used to Tigerclaw telling them what to do and when. :Whitestorm tells Fireheart that Brindleface thinks that her kits are ready to become apprentices, and that she wants to tell Bluestar herself, but she hasn't been in the nursery lately. Whitestorm asks Fireheart if Cloudpaw was out hunting for the elders, and he said yes, but didn't know what was taking him so long. When Cloudpaw returns at sunset, Fireheart becomes angry at him, but Whitestorm calmly tells Fireheart Cloudpaw will eventually learn. :When Fireheart has to go to Highstones with Bluestar, Longtail comments saying that Fireheart is no Tigerclaw, and Whitestorm defends Fireheart telling Longtail that it's good that he isn't. He is left in charge of the camp during Gatherings and when Bluestar and Fireheart go to Highstones as he is the most senior warrior. He accompanies Fireheart to find Runningwind's body. :He spends most of his time with Bluestar, due to the fact that she is still shaken about Tigerclaw's treachery. Willowpelt gives birth to his kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit. A Dangerous Path :At the next Gathering, Fireheart has to take over for Bluestar, and afterwards, Whitestorm tells him that he spoke well. When Longtail asks if ShadowClan are mad for letting Tigerstar lead their Clan, and Whitestorm says that they were not mad at all, he said that Tigerstar must have seemed like a gift from StarClan after how weak they were after the deadly sickness. :When Whitestorm returns from the dawn patrol on the ShadowClan border, he tells Fireheart that there was no scent of ShadowClan but there were trampled undergrowth and pigeon feathers near Snakerocks. He also said the whole place reeked of dog, and told Fireheart to make sure his patrols are cautious around that area. :Then when Fireheart lets Brightpaw and Cloudpaw go hunting together right after they went on the dawn patrol, Whitestorm says he wishes he had their energy. :Whitestorm is very close to Bluestar now that she thinks most of her Clan are traitors, except for himself and Fireheart. Whitestorm is surprised with Fireheart when he finds out that Fireheart went to WindClan against his leader's orders. :When Fireheart tells to Whitestorm that he had arranged a peaceful meeting of the two Clans, Whitestorm is very shocked and angry that he would go behind the leader's orders, but he doesn't refuse to do what Fireheart asks him to do. :Whitestorm is left without an apprentice when Brightpaw is attacked by the dogs. At the end of the book he is told by Fireheart to help Bluestar get to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :He apologizes to Fireheart for not watching Bluestar at Sunningrocks, as he blames himself for her death, but he is forgiven. Later, he is appointed deputy by Firestar, who comments that Whitestorm's earnest surprise at getting the position is part of why he was chosen; he never expected the position. :Throughout much of the book, he is the cat in charge of the camp while Firestar is away on his exploits. It is stated by Sandstorm that Firestar "couldn't have chosen a better deputy". When Sorrelkit, his daughter, is poisoned with deathberries by Darkstripe, the next day he tells Firestar that she is awake. When Darkstripe is driven out, he asks if they are allowed to chase him from the territory if they see him. :When BloodClan comes to the forest, he obeys orders to prepare with his normal calm efficiency, but privately asks Firestar if the cost of fighting BloodClan might be too high, because even if they win, they would be left with very few survivors. He says he hopes to fight his hardest, since he's at the age where many would have become an elder. It is noted that he was speaking as if he wouldn't return from the battle. Firestar tells him there is no nobler warrior than him in all the forest. :Before the battle with BloodClan, he says he was honored to serve as deputy to Firestar, hinting that he knew that he would die. :He is later cruelly slaughtered in the battle against BloodClan by Bone, the BloodClan deputy second in command. He is killed before Bone is attacked by a swarm of angry apprentices, avenging Whitestorm's death. Just before his spirit drifts up to StarClan, he tells Firestar that he had known that all along that he had wanted to make Graystripe deputy, and that he should do so. Afterwards, Firestar makes Graystripe deputy during the battle. :Whitestorm seemed to know all along that he was going to be killed in the battle with BloodClan, but he still followed his leader loyally and went to fight for his Clan. :He is later seen among the ranks of StarClan after Firestar loses his first life. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :He is seen as a StarClan warrior talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf about telling the kits what the prophecy meant. When Spottedleaf asks where Bluestar is, he says she was with him a moment ago. Spottedleaf says that they all must hope that they use their powers wisely for ThunderClan, but Whitestorm says that since their powers are so great, that they should not only be used for ThunderClan, but for the other Clans too. :When Yellowfang and Bluestar start to argue, Whitestorm says that they all may disagree on some matters, but the good thing is that the kits respect and listen to their warrior ancestors. He also says that no cat is born so wise that they can't learn from their elders, and that they must guide them wherever they can. He also appears briefly to Jaypaw when he visits StarClan's territory. Long Shadows :Whitestorm does not make a major appearance in this book. When Shiningheart and Braveheart appear in StarClan to meet Jaypaw, Whitestorm greets them warmly, saying that it has been a long time since they have met. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather is with Yellowfang, Whitestorm is seen with Lionheart, Snowfur, and Mosskit in StarClan. He is sharing tongues with Lionheart. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Whitestorm is first mentioned by Brightheart in "Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw". Brightheart says that Whitestorm would be angry that they had left without permission, but would be proud when she and Swiftpaw saved the Clan. :Whitestorm is listed in the "Significant Leaders" section of ThunderClan. He is appropriately listed as the first of Firestar's deputies. :In "Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death", Snowfur says that she wishes she could have been there to raise Whitestorm, and see his warrior ceremony, but she watched his ceremony from StarClan. Because of her early death before raising Whitestorm, Snowfur announces that she will raise Mosskit in StarClan, since she remembers well how to raise kits, and adds that she misses it. Moonflower, Owlstar, and Brambleberry, as three of the spirit's discussing Mosskit's fate, agree the she would make a fine choice for raising Mosskit. Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions how Bone killed Whitestorm, but was taken down by a group of apprentices shortly after, saying that anyone who knew Whitestorm well would have joined in to avenge his death. Battles of the Clans :Tigerstar mentions him when is giving the reader a tour around The Forest Territories. At Fourtrees, he points out the rock where Whitestorm was killed by Bone, the BloodClan deputy, and how some apprentices avenged his death. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace :Whitestorm briefly appears in the book to Ravenpaw when the loner falls asleep next to the Moonstone, along with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. He greets him warmly, and assures him that ThunderClan will help him and Barley since the two helped them in the battle against BloodClan. The trio soon leave, and Whitestorm wishes Ravenpaw good luck, alongside Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Trivia *Throughout[[Bluestar's Prophecy| ''Bluestar's Prophecy]], he was described with blue eyes several times.Bluestar's Prophecy, page 350 *Whitestorm has WindClan blood because his grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *He was also mistakenly described with blue eyes in The Darkest Hour. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sorreltail: Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Grandsons: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Grandsons: :Molekit: Cousins: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Mistystar's three unidentified kits: Status Unknown Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters